Cause he was stuck on a highway Cally Oneshot
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: WARNING:FemmeSlash! Casey stays at home on Saturday evening while everyone else is gone. When the doorbell rings she finds Sally standing in front of her. The blond girl had actually planned a date with Derek, but he s stuck in a traffic jam...


**Yeah, so here comes my first Cally fanfic! ****I hope you guys like it and review a lot! =)**

_**Casey stays at home on Saturday evening while everyone el**__**se is gone. When the doorbell rings she finds Sally standing in front of her. The blond girl had actually planned a date with Derek, but he´s stuck in a traffic jam. So Casey and Sally decide to do a girls night which turns out different as planned…**_

**I don´t know how this came into my mind, I did a Cally video on YouTube so this is probably why I was thinking about this pairing more often.**

**I think they´re very cute together, but Dasey is still my OTP so don´t worry. =)**

**And btw a****s usual, I don´t own Life with Derek!**

* * *

It was a usual Saturday evening, the clock showed 6.15 pm, it was raining outside and

Casey McDonald was upset. Not that Max and her had set up a date for this evening but he said he would call which was most of the time a sign for a date.

She sat down on the couch. And where the hell was Derek?

He drove Lizzie to a friend who lived out of town but he was supposed to be back for at least one hour.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Casey got up and opened the door only to find Sally, the girl Derek liked so much, standing in front of her. Her clothes were soaking wet and so was her long, blond hair. It was hanging over her shoulders.

_Actually, she looks kind of cute._ Silence.

_Oh my god did I really just thought that?_

"Can I come in?" Sally´s voice broke in on her thoughts.

"Oh, Sorry. Sure!"

_What was that now?_

* * *

They were both standing in the entrance hall, not saying a word again.

"So….where´s Derek?" Sally finally asked and broke the silence. That was a good question.

"I honestly have no idea. He was driving Lizzie to a friend but he was supposed to be home right now." Casey thought for a moment. "Were you guys up for…a date?"

She had always liked Sally, the way she was smiling when she talked to guests at Smelly Nelly´s, just her happy and friendly way of living had fascinated Casey from the beginning.

"Well, kind of." Sally said.

"What?" Casey looked at her. "Is everything ok? You seem a bit distracted today!" she smiled. "Because I was just answering your question." Casey tried to smile too. Ok, that was embarrassing.

"Sorry. I´m just worrying about a school project."

_Did I just lie without a reason?_

Casey was never worrying about a school project, good Sally didn´t know about that.

* * *

"Don´t you wanna get rid of those clothes?" she stopped for a moment and Sally was looking at her. After a few seconds both girls bursted out into laughing.

"S…sorry…" Sally said under her breath. "It was just the way you said it!"

"I know." Casey leaned against the wall. "But I really mean it. You can take a shower if you want to, the bathroom is upstairs on the right side. I´ll make you some tea, you look like you´re cold all over!"

Now Sally realized that she was shaking, Casey was right. "Thanks Case, you´re such a sweet girl!" then she disappeared upstairs.

Casey blushed. _She called me Case…Why do I like that?_ She looked after Sally.

_And why on earth am I blushing?_

* * *

15 minutes later Casey was in the kitchen with the tea standing on the isle.

"Case?" she suddenly heard Sally saying her name and made her way towards the stairs.

She was about to answer when she saw the blond girl standing at the top of the stairs, just wrapped into a towel. It left her speechless.

"W…wow." She murmured. Sally definitely looked sexy.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes? ´Cause mine are still wet." Sally in her clothes? Casey bit her lip. "Sure." She ran upstairs passing Sally quickly, not to stare at her all the time.

"What do you need?"

"Hm…a shirt and a pair of shorts will do it I think." Casey jumped because Sally was right behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

"Don´t scare me like that!" she said trying to sound outraged, but couldn´t help smiling.

"Sorry. I didn´t meant to!" Sally smiled too.

Casey handed her a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt. "I´ll be downstairs. I think I should call Derek and see where he is!"

* * *

A few minutes later she was sitting on the couch and dialing Derek´s number.

"Yeah?!"

"Derek where are you?" she almost yelled into the phone.

"Wow Casey, what´s the problem?" he snapped back not having a single idea why his step-sister was so mad.

"Sally is here waiting for you. So I´ll ask you again: Where are you?" there was silence for a moment.

"I completely forgot about the date! But it´s not my fault this time, there was an accident on the highway and I´m stuck in a traffic jam. Nothing is moving here. Could you please tell Sally I´m sorry? I´m trying to be there as fast as I can!" with that he hung up.

Casey was staring at the phone. Derek wasn´t coming?

* * *

"So you know where Derek is?" Sally appeared downstairs, dressed up in Casey´s clothes.

"Yeah, he´s stuck in traffic jam. Nothing is moving and I should tell you that he tries to be here as fast as he can." Sally sighed and sat down on the couch too.

"How long will that take?" Casey shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Maybe I should go home then?" But that wasn´t what Casey wanted, she wanted the blond girl to stay. "You can´t, it's raining." _Very good argument Casey!_

"Yeah, you´re probably right." They were both staring at the TV screen, saying nothing.

"Then why don´t we turn it into a fun girl's night?" Sally suddenly suggested and a smile spread across her face.

* * *

They spend the next hour talking, drinking tea and eating the pizza they had ordered. There was still no Derek in sight.

"That poor guy! He looked really annoyed!" Sally laughed. "Don´t be so mean, I would be annoyed too if I had to deliver pizza now. Look at the weather!" Casey laughed too.

The rain got even worse, you could barely see the street in front of the house.

"But he chose that job!" Sally said, grabbing a pillow lying behind her and threw it at Casey.

"Don´t you dare to do that again!" she said laughing and threw one at Sally herself.

This went on for about ten minutes, until the girls just remained lying on the couch, trying to catch their breath´s.

"You´re a great girl Case." Sally said, her breath was still going heavy.

_Why does that make me so happy?_

"And you´re way too good for my annoying step-brother. You deserve someone better!" Casey couldn´t believe that she just said that!

"For example?" during this conversation both girls kept staring at the ceiling.

Casey remained silent. Something in the back of her mind screamed "_Me"_ but she pushed it back aside.

* * *

"You mean someone like Max?" Casey sat up. "Max?" why was Sally mentioning her boyfriend?

"Oh come on, I´ve seen you two together at Smelly Nelly´s so often. You´re the perfect couple! He´s lucky to have such a sweet and lovely person…ehm…I mean you´re lucky."

_Did she just called me sweet and lovely?_

Casey didn´t know why but her heart was racing fast.

"I´m never lucky with the boys, maybe it´s something about me…" Sally started.

"No, you´re perfect!" Casey had turned to Sally and was now looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She didn´t know why she had said this and why she had grabbed Sally´s hand while saying it.

"Th…thanks." Was all Sally managed to say.

Casey let go off her hand and turned straight back to the TV.

_I don´t even know what we´re watching…_ All her attention had been drawn to Sally, the beautiful, perfect girl with the lovely smile and the wonderful brown eyes.

_Argh Casey stop thinking about __her that way! _

She bit her lip. _You have a boyfriend and you love him!_

* * *

"Ouch." That was what made her turn to Sally again. "What happened?" Sally had her right hand on her left shoulder and squinched up her face. "I don´t know, my shoulder is a bit tensed up. Maybe from the pillow fight." She tried to smile.

"I can give you a massage!" _Oh Casey start thinking before you talk!_ Giving her a massage meant touching her and she wasn´t sure if she could stand that.

"You don´t have to!" Sally said. "But I´ll do it. The pillow fight was also my fault."

_So much for thinking before talking…_

"But I guess the couch is a bit too small for it. Maybe we should go upstairs to my bed."

_Hell Casey, what did you just suggested?_

"Ehm…yeah, sure."

_And she said yes! Ok, don´t panic. She´s just a friend and will probably be your step-brothers girlfriend soon so it´s nothing special._

* * *

Sally was lying on her stomach and Casey was over her. She had taken off her shirt so Casey could see her perfect body and the white bra she was wearing.

_Oh my god._

She hesitated touching Sally because she didn´t know what would happen then.

"Once again Case, you don´t have to do it!" Sally´s voice came from somewhere in between the pillows. "No, no it´s ok."

When her fingers touched Sally´s back it hit her harder then she had expected it.

Her skin was soft as silk and very warm. She could smell Sally´s perfume and it kind of made her dizzy.

_Focus Casey, focus!_

* * *

After 15 minutes Sally raised her head. "Thanks Case, you´re an angel!" Casey smiled, she was now a bit more relaxed because she had gotten used to the smell and touch of Sally´s body.

"Now it´s your turn!"

"What?" Casey gave her a very surprising look. "Now I´ll give you a massage!" Sally said. "You don´t have…" but the blond girl was faster. "I want to. Take off your shirt!" Something in Casey´s mind definitely screamed _"No"_ but the thought of Sally touching her was much more convincing.

So she took off her shirt and stretched herself onto the bed.

Sally´s hands touching her body sent shivers up and down Casey´s spine. She had already given up resisting, it just felt too good.

* * *

"Case?" she suddenly felt Sally´s warm breath right beside her ear. "Are you sleeping?"

Casey raised her head. "No. I guess not…" she was pretty sure she hadn´t slept at all, just to feel every single touch from Sally.

Casey turned herself on her back to look at Sally. The blond girl was sitting on top of her and Casey noticed that she hadn´t put on her shirt yet.

"Sally I…" she didn´t know what to do, whether to push her away or just grab her arms to keep her right where she was now.

Sally had placed her hands beside Casey´s head, one on the right side and one on the left side.

"I…I kind of feel…" Casey started again, but Sally just shook her head.

"Shh." With that she leaned towards her until she was just inches away from her face.

"I´ve always wanted to do this Casey, I´ve liked you since the first day I met you. It hit me with a strike and I just couldn´t forget about you. And it´s not true that I think you´re lucky to have Max. He should be happy to have you because I always thought you deserve someone else who is better." There were a whole lot of butterflies in Casey´s stomach right now. She had never felt like this before.

"Someone like…you?" she said under her breath.

"Maybe. Believe me I was scared at first. I never thought about liking a girl the way I liked boys. And I never thought about you feeling anything for me, this is why I came here and started this whole thing with Derek. I thought he could distract me. This was not that clever if I think about it now."

Silence. Casey´s heart was racing so fast now that she was scared Sally could hear it.

"I´m sorry If I´m scaring you and I promise I´ll leave right now and never come back, but I just had to tell you." She started to move away and Casey was finally able to react.

"No!" she said reaching for Sally´s face.

She took it into both hands and looked right into her eyes. "I always liked you Sally and this evening…" she couldn´t go any further because Sally just leaned forward and their lips crashed.

Then thousands of butterflies in Casey´s stomach were set free and it felt like they were flying all over her body. She shivered and hers and Sally´s soft lips met again and again.

Obviously not wearing shirts, their body´s touched and Casey could feel Sally´s warm skin on hers. It made everything just better.

_.God._

The long blond hair was hanging over Sally´s shoulders, tickling Casey´s face. That made her giggle from time to time.

Everything seemed to be perfect.

* * *

They must have fallen asleep because Casey woke up from the ringing of her cell phone.

She was laying in Sally´s arms and reached out to her bedside table.

The display showed the name of the person who was calling. _Max._

Casey stared at the display and so did Sally who was also awake.

"Don´t you wanna answer?" she asked but Casey pushed the red button. "No. I can take care of that on Monday. If we figured out what we´re going to do about this." She sat up and looked at Sally. "You mean, us?" Sally asked. "Do you want it to be _us_?" Casey asked back.

"Did you already forget what I told you before? I wanted this to for so long!" Casey smiled and leaned forward to give Sally a soft kiss.

* * *

"**CASEY? SALLY? I´m home!"** they suddenly heard Derek´s voice sounding through the house.

"Damn, I already forgot about him!" Sally grabbed her shirt.

"So what are we going to do now?" Casey also reached out for her shirt.

"Actually, we have to say thanks to him." Casey gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"This alls just happened ´cause he was stuck on the highway."

The girls looked at each other and bursted out into laughing.

* * *

**So this was my Cally One-shot, I hope you liked it and don´t forget to leave a comment! =)**

**3**


End file.
